Absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, incontinence products, feminine hygiene products, swim undergarments, and the like conventionally include a liquid permeable body-side liner, a liquid impermeable outer cover, and an absorbent core. The absorbent core is typically located in between the outer cover and the liner for taking in and retaining liquids (e.g., urine) exuded by the wearer.
The absorbent core can be made of, for instance, superabsorbent particles. Many absorbent particles, especially super absorbent particles, are so efficient at absorbing liquids that it is sometimes difficult to tell whether or not the absorbent article has been insulted with a body fluid.
Accordingly, various types of moisture or wetness indicators have been suggested for use in wetness sensing absorbent articles. The wetness indicators may include alarm devices that are designed to assist parents or attendants to identify a wet diaper condition quickly upon insult. The devices produce either a visual or an audible signal.
In some embodiments, for instance, inexpensive conductive threads or foils have been placed in the wetness sensing absorbent articles. The conductive materials serve as conductive leads for a signaling device and form an open circuit in the article that can be closed when a body fluid, such as urine, closes the circuit. In these embodiments, although the wetness sensing absorbent articles may be disposable, the signaling devices are not. Thus, the signaling devices are intended to be removed from the article and reattached to a subsequent article.
Problems, however, have been encountered in using such articles for training and/or notification purposes in that a user and/or a caregiver can lose interest in the articles to the point that the efficacy of toilet training and notification are adversely affected. In addition, systems are limited in their flexibility in that they cannot be adapted for different training situations or stages.